Pidgeotto
| name=Pidgeotto| jname=(ピジョン Pigeon)| image= | ndex=017| evofrom=Pidgey| evointo=Pidgeot| gen=Generation I| pronun= pid-JYO-toe | hp=63| atk=60| def=55| satk=50| sdef=50| spd=71| total=349| species=Bird Pokémon| type= / | height=3'07"| weight=66.1 lbs| ability=Keen Eye *Tangled Feet| color='Brown'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Pidgeotto (ピジョン Pigeon) is a / type Pokémon and the evolved form of Pidgey, and is obtained by raising a Pidgey to Level 18 or by capturing it in the wild, which is harder to accomplish. Unlike its mild-mannered base form, Pidgeotto is fiercely territorial and will claw and peck at intruders. It can carry prey the size of an Exeggcute for over 60 miles in flight. It evolves into Pidgeot at Level 36. Appearance Pidgeotto looks like a small bird, and it is brightly colored with feathers. Many players get Pidgeotto mixed up with its evolution, Pidgeot. In the Anime Ash caught a Pidgeotto in the third episode, and it has appeared in 33 episodes before it evolved and was released in Pallet Town Party Panic. Benji's dad owned a Pidgeotto in Mountain time. Vladimir's Pidgeotto was in Pokéblock, stock & Berry! Other people's Pidgeotto have been featured in the backgrounds of six episodes, while wild Pidgeotto have been seen in other episodes. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Pidgeotto| redblue=Route 12, 14, 15, 21| rbrarity=Uncommon| yellow=Route 5, 6, 7, 8, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 21, 24, 25, Viridian Forest| yrarity=Common| goldsilver=Route 2, 8, 13, 14, 15, 25, 37, 43| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Route 2, 5, 8, 11, 13, 14, 15, 25, 37, 38, 39, 43| crarity=Common| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Route 13, 14, 15, Bond Bridge, Berry Forest, Chrono Island| frlgrarity=Uncommon| diamondpearl=Evolve Pidgey| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Pidgey| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 2, 8, 13, 14, 15, 25, 37, 43, Viridian Forest| hgssrarity=Common| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Pidgeotto| Trozei=Secret Storage 11, Secret Storage 17, Endless Level 21, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Mt. Thunder (2F-5F), Mt. Blaze (1F-3F), Oddity Cave (B5F)| PMD2=Concealed Ruins (B10F-B20F), World Abyss (B1F-B20F), Mt. Mistral (1F-19F)| Rumble=Cold Meadow| }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=Very protective of its sprawling territory, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder.| yellow=This Pokémon is full of vitality. It constantly flies around its large territory in search of prey.| gold=It has outstanding vision. However high it flies, it is able to distinguish the movements of its prey.| silver=It immobilizes its prey using well-developed claws, then carries the prey more then 60 miles to its nest.| crystal=It slowly flies in a circular pattern, all the while keeping a sharp lookout for prey.| ruby=Pidgeotto claims a large area as its own territory. This Pokémon flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws.| sapphire=Pidgeotto claims a large area as its own territory. This Pokémon flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws.| emerald=This Pokémon flies around, patrolling its large territory. If its living space is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws.| firered=The claws on its feet are well developed. It can carry prey such as an Exeggcute to its nest over 60 miles away.| leafgreen=Very protective of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder.| diamond=It flies over its wide territory in search of prey, downing it with its highly developed claws.| pearl=It flies over its wide territory in search of prey, downing it with its highly developed claws.| platinum=It flies over its wide territory in search of prey, downing it with its highly developed claws.| heartgold=It has outstanding vision. However high it flies, it is able to distinguish the movements of its prey.| soulsilver=It immobilizes its prey using well-developed claws, then carries the prey more then 60 miles to its nest.| }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Pidgeotto/Learnset Generation I Generation II Main article: Pidgeotto/Learnset Generation II Generation III Main article: Pidgeotto/Learnset Generation III Generation IV Main article: Pidgeotto/Learnset Generation IV Origins - English : Pidgeotto is based on some form of bird, most likely a bird of prey. - French : French name of Pidgeotto is Roucoups same origins than Pidgey for "Rou" and "coups" means hit in English. Trivia *It was possible that Sir Aaron's Pidgeot evolved from a Pidgeotto. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon